Love Never Fails?
by MaryFan1
Summary: Ann Ryland and Bobby Ewing are falling for each other. But is there something that threatens their happiness? A little different take on how they might have met.


_**AN: I thought I would play around a little with how Ann and Bobby could have met. I think you'll see some more of Ann's feisty side. I also hope you recognize the songs by George Strait and the Judds in this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**_

He really didn't want to be there. He wasn't in the mood but Ray had insisted. It's time you get out of this slump, he said. Ray was nursing his own wounds, having just divorced his wife, Donna. She and their daughter had moved to Austin after Donna took a job in the state capital and Ray felt at loose ends without his daughter and often drank to ease the pain. So Bobby agreed, planning on only having one drink so if Ray needed it he could give him a ride home. After losing Pam, then April, so tragically, he really wasn't up for dating. But Ray said it would be just a guys' night out at a local bar, just to get you out of that house. So there he sat thinking he should be home with his ten year old son, Christopher. He felt it was important to be there for him as much as possible. It had been a year and a half since April had been killed. After losing Pam he didn't think he'd ever find anyone and then April was kidnapped and killed on their honeymoon.

"Hey, this band's pretty good isn't Bob?" Ray asked, taking a drink of bourbon, already downing them fast

He half smiled, "Yeah, it is." As 'Amarillo By Morning' began he noticed the tall chestnut haired beauty playing the fiddle, tall and graceful, he felt drawn to her and the mournful sound of the fiddle

As the song ended with the sound of the fiddle fading out, the audience clapped and the lead singer/guitarist spoke, "Thank you, thank you so much. Now, ladies and gents, not only does she play a hell of a fiddle but she sings like an angel. Come on up here, Darlin'."

The tall beauty approached the mike with a mix of confidence and uncertainty. The song began to play a steady beat as her sultry voice wafted over the room…

_You've been looking for love all around the world, baby don't you know this country girl's still free. Baby why not me…_

Ray noticed Bobby seemed entranced by her and after the band finished their set he noticed her go over to the bar, "Hey, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Ray, I'm not going to approach a woman like that. Besides she might be married." Bobby insisted.

"Well then I'll go talk to her." Ray, who'd had one to many got to his feet

Bobby grabbed his arm, "Ray, don't you dare. You're drunk."

"Hell, I ain't drunk, Bobby. Now settle down." He walked away with Bobby quickly on his heels as he approached her at the bar

"Excuse me, Miss. My friend here would really like to ask you out but he's a little shy."

"Oh." She smiled politely looking up from her gin and tonic with piercing blue eyes

"Ray, go sit down." Bobby ordered

"Hey Bobby, I'm just trying to help you out." He said and walked away

Bobby watched him then turned back to the chestnut haired beauty, "I'm sorry. My friend had one too many drinks. My apologies, Ma'am." He started to walk away

"Hey, wait a minute." She said in a soft southern drawl, "Did you really want to ask me out?"

"Well, I uh…" He stammered

He looked so uncomfortable she felt sorry for him, "The cat really has got your tongue." She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Bobby Ewing."

She looked him up and down slightly, "Well, Mr. Bobby Ewing, you seem like a nice enough guy. I think I'd like that."

"You…you would?" he stammered

She laughed, "Yeah, I would. Pick me up here tomorrow night about 9. We can have a late dinner after the show…and I promise I won't bite." She stood up, "At least not on the first date." She smiled and walked away

"Hey, wait, what's your name?" He asked

She turned back around, "Ann. See you tomorrow, Mr. Bobby Ewing." She walked away again leaving Bobby with a smile on his face

/

He showed up a little bit early hoping to hear her sing again before the band finished. What on earth was wrong with him, he thought. Here he is feeling like a teenager. But another part of him felt guilty leaving Christopher. Miss Ellie had to practically push him out of the house. He got a drink at the bar to steady his nerves and looked to the stage to find her playing the fiddle. He was halfway through his second drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you haven't decided you need to be drunk to get through a date with me." She said in his ear

He looked at her and smiled, "Aren't you finished early?"

"Well, a handsome man wants to take me out. I don't waste time." She winked at the bartender

Bobby laughed a little, "So where would the lady like to go?"

"I know just the place, nice and quiet." She replied anxious to leave the rowdy bar

/

She chose an out of the way pizza place that by that time was nearly empty. They took their seats and a older Italian lady came out with menus.

"Rosa, good to see you." Ann said, "How was your daughter's wedding?"

"Oh it was just beautiful." She replied then looked around, "Where's the rest of your rowdy bunch?"

Ann smiled, "They aren't comin'. It's just us tonight."

Rosa smiled knowingly, "Well I'll give you two a minute then." She headed back into the kitchen

Bobby had been watching her, fascinated, "You must come here a lot."

"Well, the band and I come here quite a bit after the shows. But they said they were going somewhere else tonight. That way they won't bother us."

"How long have you all been playing together?" He asked

"Oh, I've known most of those guys since I was a kid. They're like brothers. Very protective, older brothers."

He nodded in understanding, "So, do you always lure strange men to your favorite restaurant?"

She laughed, "Look, about all that. I'm always getting hit on at that bar. I sometimes act a little more aggressive to weed out the creeps. Most of them don't like someone so forward."

"So you thought I'd say no?"

"No, I thought you were cute." She replied

"Oh?"

"Hmm…and you called me ma'am." She said, "You seemed like a real gentleman."

"Aww shucks…ma'am." He gave her a wink

Throughout dinner they found they had a mutual love of horses, dancing and quiet nights by the fire. She trained horses, his family owned a ranch. He learned she was an intoxicating mix of softness and strength but she shied away from a lot of details about her life. She learned he felt intense loyalty to family and that his son was the most important thing to him. As he dropped back off at her car, he prayed she'd want to see him again.

"Thank you." She said, "I had a great time."

"Me, too." He replied, "I'd…I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that too." She agreed

"Listen, next weekend we're having a barbeque at the ranch. Would you be able to come? It's in the afternoon."

She sighed, "I…I don't know."

"Oh…I didn't mean to pressure you." He realized he'd be throwing her into the midst of his dysfunctional family and she may not want the pressure meeting them just yet

She shook her head, "No, you didn't…I just…can I let you know?"

"Sure." He replied

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Good Night." She said getting out of the car

"Night." He said and watched her until she was safely in her car wondering what had made her so nervous

TBC

Is Ann hiding something from Bobby?


End file.
